


Broken Marks

by loser1419



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, Heavy Angst, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 18:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18255041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loser1419/pseuds/loser1419
Summary: SOULMATE AU in which people will have their soulmarks appear on their skin when they turned 18.Alternatively how Jinhwan was suffering because of the same mark that was supposed to make him happy.





	Broken Marks

**Author's Note:**

> ouch

Jinhwan wraps a bandage around his arm carefully. It's tough work doing it alone, but he has no other choice left. The last time he left it bare, though the sleeves of his shirt were long, _  it  _ still slipped and peeked out. Jinhwan was thankful that everyone's too busy to even notice it or else, if anyone saw it, he'll be in deep trouble.   
  
Once done, he straightened up his pants and  put his shoes on. The clock ticks 6:00 pm, and he only has an hour left before the bar opens. He can't afford to be late again.   
  
  


* * *

  
  
The year is 2080. A lot of advancements made by science changed the entire way of living. Soulmarks and soulmates were not just a myth anymore. Everyone has it--it's presence is as normal as breathing.   
  
At age 18, a unique symbol will appear on your skin. This symbol, be it just black or adorned with a variety of colors, intricate or simple, huge or small--will also appear on the skin of your soulmate. Soulmates will have their soulmarks matched, and no other couple will have the same design. It's like having your own personal brand, but you get to share it with someone special. Aside from that, no one knows where it would be placed on your body. There's no pattern to it and it's mostly random. Some has it on their back, arm, wrist--anywhere possible, but if it will appear on a discreet part, then it's better.   
  
The views and opinion towards this concept were divided in half. Some people celebrates the day when they'll be finally inked, but some people just loathes the idea of having it.   
  
When Jinhwan first realized that his soulmark finally appeared, a strange symbol made up of unfamiliar figures and a couple of foreign phrases, he was overjoyed. He thought he'll be finally free from the unrequited love that he's helplessly caged in. He thought he'll finally be loved, like how he's been wishing to experience ever since. He thought he'll finally forget about his first and only love.    
  
However, his hopeful thoughts that comes with the birth of his soulmark remain as just that--wishful thinking. It seems like, even the fate itself is against Jinhwan's happiness.   
  
Now that he's nearing 25, the joy and excitement eventually wears off. He finally understands why some people want their soulmarks removed. He could now sympathized on why they want to remain unaccompanied till the end of time, the ties between their soulmates be erased and be gone. The soulmark removal process is terrible, but some still chose to go under it. Because rather than their soulmate giving them happiness just like how it was supposed to be, they only brought them pain instead.

And the pain, has been with Jinhwan for years already.   
  
  


 

  
Jinhwan is wiping the counter leisurely, his shift on Wednesday nights are not as busy during Fridays or Saturdays. Yunhyeong, the other bartender, and him could manage the entire counter well, and they can even slip a few friendly conversations in between. Still, whether the bar is packed with customers or not, someone will make sure that he suffers whenever he's around.    
  
His shift at the club won't be complete without Bobby's interference. He's just always around, whether to drink or just hand around, much to Jinhwan's utter displeasure.   
  
"Hey fag, you still working here?" Jinhwan doesn't have to look up to recognize the annoyingly husky voice. He instinctively hides his bandaged arm away, placing his arm on his back even though the bandaged part is now hidden from everyone's view due to his long sleeved uniform.   
  
This reaction is clearly expected by Bobby, who then scoffs at him.    
  
Still, more than anything, Jinhwan puts his personal affront aside. He's hired to do a job and he's expected to fulfill it regardless of the circumstances presented to him.    
  
Even with someone who is as rude and condescending as Bobby.    
  
"What would you like, Sir?"   
  
Jinhwan finally looks up and flashes them his usual fake  smile, though judging by their expressions, he knows that it only looks forced and awkward. Bobby isn't alone tonight,  but he can't recognize the girls on Bobby's side so Jinhwan assumed that they're new. One thing that he noticed about Bobby is that he's always with a new face. He could never be seen with the same girl twice.   
  
Knowing Bobby's behaviour, Jinhwan also _ knows _ that his soulmate is suffering too much.   
  
"Come on, I've been here for so long since you started working here and yet you still haven't memorized my drink?" The corners of Jinhwan's lips drop a little, but he wants to show them that their words don't have the intended effect on him at all. Jinhwan keeps his smile intact, even if their mocking laugh grows louder.

Bobby turns to the girl on his side, his sneering comment filling Jinhwan's ears. "He's really dumb isn't he?"   
  
He feels Yunhyeong press on his side, ready to defend him just like what he always does whenever Bobby is around. Before Yunhyeong could let a word out, Jinhwan beats him to it. Bobby always gets worse whenever someone would stand up for him.

"If that's all, I'll go and make it in a second."   
  
"If it's not done within a second, I'll whoop your pathetic gay ass!" Bobby hollers after him, as Jinhwan proceeds to prepare their drinks, but not without casting Yunhyeong a pleading look, to let Bobby just say whatever he wants to say. He still could handle Bobby's remarks, after all, he hears them almost everyday.

It's getting harder and harder for him to move his arm, the ache is almost unbearable. Bobby’s words ring on his ears, along with the painful sensation on his arm, and Jinhwan is thankful that their uniform is of a darker shade.   
  
If it isn't, then it will be hard for Jinhwan to explain on why there are red  _ stains _ on his right sleeve.   
  


 

  
  
Jinhwan slides them their drinks shortly after. He tries not to stray his sight away from the glasses and the counter, but just like always, he can't help it.   
  
Bobby's soulmark is just so fascinating to look at. It pulls him in. For some reason, looking at it calms him a little, contrary to the feeling that the owner gives him.   
  
It's on the inside of Bobby's left wrist, barely noticeable from all the accessories and bracelets he's wearing. Jinhwan had seen it without any barriers before, and he remembers how the delicate patterns evoke some unexplainable feelings within Jinhwan. It’s just  _ so _ beautiful.    
  
"What are you staring at?" Bobby's voice brings him out of his reverie, and Jinhwan sighs. Bobby's tone is accusatory, like he had done some grave offense on him. Another pain shoots up on his arm, and Jinhwan bites his lips to compose himself. Still a few hours left before his shift ends. He has to endure this. He went through this pain all the time.   
  
"You always stare at my mark. Why? You jealous because you have none?"   
  
Jinhwan  _ has _ one. Jinhwan has been suffering because he  _ has _ one. He wants to say that to Bobby, but that's the least of his concerns at the moment. Right now, Jinhwan feels something break inside of him, and then his mouth is running with his unfiltered thoughts.

"Soulmarks shouldn't be blatantly shown to the general public and shouldn't be touched by anyone other than your soulmate. You're causing your soulmate an insufferable pain. Don't you know about that?" He always wanted to call Bobby out for it, seeing as he never tried to cover his mark like others did, and his entire nonchalance about it pisses him off. Soulmarks should be shared by the destined soulmates alone, and the intimacy and privacy are lost if Bobby would keep this act.   
  
Bobby looks taken aback for a moment. Understandable, since Jinhwan never spoke back no matter how much they insult and rile him up. Jinhwan knows that he'd done something that he can't take back, but what's done is already done. He'll just prepare himself for the worst, if ever Bobby decides to retaliate back.

Jinhwan leaves him be when Bobby stays speechless, as he goes to tend to the other customers.

He somehow feels at ease from speaking a portion of his mind, despite the dull ache that stays on his arm.   
  
  


  
  
Jinhwan's arm doesn't stop from hurting, and only when Bobby comes back to sit in front of the counter once their customers dwindled did he finally understood why.   
  
"You." Bobby says, voice dangerously dropping low. Yunhyeong's shift ended, and there's not a lot of people left. On the worst case scenario, if ever Bobby decides to be physical with his assault for the first time, then only a few people could be the witness to it. They’re mostly drunk too, so chances are, they won’t remember him getting beat up. He should expect this after what he said to him earlier. He can't escape the inevitable. "Since when did you have the courage to lecture me of some shit I don't care about? You're not just an ugly fag but you're also meddlesome now?"   
  
Bobby's voice isn't loud nor soft, but each words feels like a stab to him. Delivered with such intensity, Jinhwan could feel it strike him physically. Did Bobby hated him that much?   
  
"I pity your soulmate. If you ever has one, that is. He's going to be stuck with a loser like you who just can't mind his own business. Your soulmate will probably want both of your marks removed after knowing how pathetic you are.”   
  
Jinhwan winced from the pain that suddenly shoots up on his arm, more intense than earlier. He could feel something drip inside his sleeves. This situation never happened before.    
  
"I'm sorry, Jiwon." Jinhwan exhales shakily, the old but familiar name rolling easily on his tongue. It's been a while since Jinhwan allowed himself to call him by that name, been a while since he allowed himself to show his vulnerability in front of him. He doesn’t know exactly what he’s sorry for--he just wants him to stop. The words hurled at him is much worse than any beatings. Knife could be taken out of him but the words will stay with him for as long.    
  
"Don't." Jiwon has his eyes clenched shut, his voice rising a little higher which prompts the nearby customers to look at them. "Don't call me that. You already lose the right to call me that when you slept with my rival. After all, you decided that the best way to announce your sexuality was by fucking Hanbin, right? Shameless slut. You were probably enjoying being fucked by him whenever I call you to vent my frustrations about him."   
  
Jinhwan steadies his hold on the counter, the ache on his arm worsening, feeking quite lightheaded because there's a definite drop of  _ something _ red on the floor, vaguely recognizing that it comes from his arm. He doesn't know which one is worse though, the physical pain, or the emotional pain from bringing back the past that still haunts Jinhwan sometimes at night.   
  
"I was taken advantage Jiwon!" Jinhwan shakes his head, trying to dispel the memories that suddenly came flooding in. It’s been years since it happened but Jinhwan can still remember it vividly. Him waking up alone on a foreign room, limping on his way to classes while people whisper things around him, up until to Jiwon's betrayed stare when he reached his side. Jiwon cut ties with him on that day too, spitting out hurtful words without even hearing his explanation.    
  
On that day Jiwon became Bobby, and Jinhwan lost the most important person on his life. He lost his best friend, and the subject of his unrequited love.   
  
"I've been telling you that ever since, but you'll never believe me, right?"   
  
"Why would I?" Jiwon pushes his chair away as he stands up. Jinhwan follows him through blurry eyes, from under his lashes, stays rooted on his spot as Jiwon leans in and whispers on his ears. "You disgust me, Kim Jinhwan."   
  
The pristine marble counter received Jinhwan's first tear, and then another and another, as Jiwon walks away without even looking back.

  
  
  
  


  
Later, when Jinhwan's shift ended and he's alone on the locker room, he carefully removes his long sleeved uniform on him, careful of the bandage around his arm. As usual, it's bleeding again, but this time, it looks much worse. It soaked the multiple layers of bandage and it stings a lot. Some dried blood that drips from the bandage are on the inside of his arms too. Jinhwan grimaces when he saw the state of his soulmark, all bloodied up and the intricate outlines are swollen, a stark difference on the state of Bobby's similar soulmark.

They have the same mark. Bobby is his soulmate. But his own mark was all messed up, while Bobby’s remains beautiful.

Jinhwan pulls the newly placed bandage that always appears miraculously on his locker, not wasting more time before his blood completely runs dry.   
  


 

* * *

 

  
Jinhwan once thought that he'll be freed from his first love, that he'll finally be loved and cherished, that he'll finally be happy after his mark appeared on his skin. It all dissolved however, when he first saw the mark that appeared on the subject of his conflicting feelings. He's sure of it. The symbol inked on Jiwon's wrist, was identical on the symbol on his arm.   
  
Jinhwan could now understand why people chose to be soulmate less, or why some were against of the fairy tale-like concept that comes with finding your own soulmate and the promised happiness. Still, Jinhwan wants to keep his mark no matter how much it pains him to keep it, because maybe, this is his destiny. Maybe Jiwon will eventually realize and hear Jinhwan's side one day, and then they'll reconcile after so many years. Maybe Jiwon will even come at his door to say his apologies.

But with the state of how the things are going, the possibility is leaning towards maybe, Bobby will never be the same Jiwon again.   
  
No one is certain about the future, but as Jinhwan tosses the bloodied bandage at the bin outside his working place, he wishes for his own soulmate to accept him. Until his blood runs dry and his arms go numb, Jinhwan will never stop from hoping that someday, he'll be on his own fairytale too.

**Author's Note:**

> soulmate au in which the other half will experience physical pain for every harsh actions and words spoken towards their other half, whether intentional or not. it will range from a small twinge, to the whole mark bleeding, depending on how much hurt was inflicted


End file.
